bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Aayla Secura
Discussion générale Que d'erreurs et d'imprécisions ! Il était temps que cette encyclo réservée à Star Wars soit créée. Plus qu'une wookiefication, c'est une réécriture complète que cet article mériterait. Avec la vraie biographie et surtout, surtout... les SOURCES. Je vais essayer de m'y pencher --Jocasto_Ny 27 mai 2009 à 14:08 (UTC) :C'est en effet comme ça que ça marche ;-) N'hésite pas à participer et à demander si tu as besoin d'aide (et n'oublie pas de signer tes contributions sur les pages de discussions : ~~~~) Alxcomlink 27 mai 2009 à 13:31 (UTC) OK, ça marche. J'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide rapidement ^^ Bah tiens, déjà, j'arrive pas à configurer ma signature pour qu'elle envoie sur mon lien utilisateur... comment dois-je faire stp? --Jocasto_Ny 27 mai 2009 à 14:08 (UTC) :Elle envoie déjà sur ta page utilisateur, si tu veux un truc plus complet avec un lien vers ta page de discussion comme moi, il faut utiliser le champ "Signature pour les discussions :" des préférences et cocher la case en dessous, tu peux t'inspirer de : Jocasto Nycomlink Alxcomlink 27 mai 2009 à 14:26 (UTC) Jocasto Ny, si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Capitaine Rex 27 mai 2009 à 19:21 (UTC) Ca devrait aller. Est-il possible de remplacer une fiche dans son intégralité, ce qui permet de s'affranchir du travail fastidieux d'éditer chaque partie? Par exemple, j'ai au long des années tenue une biographie d'Aayla, et j'attendais l'apparition d'un site pour la mettre en ligne... mais la fiche actuelle nécessite trop de correction, il serait plus simple de la recommencer de zéro, à partir des sources officielles, ce que je me propose à faire? --Jocasto Ny 27 mai 2009 à 17:26 (UTC) :Tu peux tout modifier en cliquant sur le datapad à droite. Il te suffit alors de supprimer le texte et de le remplacer... Alxcomlink 27 mai 2009 à 18:18 (UTC) Voilà, j'ai refait entièrement la fiche, à partir de sources originales. Il ne me reste qu'à mettre les hyperliens et puis des photos. Ah oui tiens, d'ailleurs, y a des règles particulières pour les photos, vis à vis des droits d'auteur? Et plus généralement... comment on rajoute des images? --Jocasto Ny 28 mai 2009 à 00:17 (UTC) :Pour les droits d'auteur, on va faire comme tout le monde et rester dans le flou. Les américains peuvent arguer de leur loi du fair use pour faire à peu près ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas notre cas, mais on peut tabler sur la compréhension de leur intérêt de la part des ayants droits pour que ça ne pose pas de pb. Donc pour l'instant, je dirais : n'hésite pas à mettre des images. Pour mettre une image : thumb|left|Description Il faut que tu importe le fichier sur le serveur auparavant (cf. liens dans le menu à droite). Merci pour cet article de qualité Alxcomlink 28 mai 2009 à 07:24 (UTC) J'aime bien ton article, surtout l'image. Capitaine Rex 28 mai 2009 à 12:28 (UTC) Rex : surtout l'image, ouais, voilà, c'est ça... C'est ce qui demande le plus de travail... en plus c'est même pas moi qui l'ai ajoutée, contrairement à tout le reste... Merci Alx, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je vais essayer de rajouter des images, alors, histoire d'égayer tout ça. J'ai vu que tu avais modifié l'"infobox", et une question me taraude : où trouver ces modèles, pour faire de nouvelles fiches (comme par exemple celle de Xian Amersu, que je vais faire tout de suite après)? Ah oui, et une autre question : j'ai mis des liens vers des bouquins francophones quand ils existaient, et anglais quand ils n'existaient pas en français, parce que je considère que les lecteurs de cette encyclo en français auront plutôt tendance à lire des sources francophones en priorité. Ai-je eu raison? Je me suis permis de modifier certains liens que tu avais ajouté, et qui faisaient doublon avec des liens que j'avais moi-même mis (la revanche des Sith/Revenge of the Sith, l'attaque des clones/attack of the clones), ainsi qu'un lien (fact files) dont la publication existe en français (figurines en plomb de la saga mythique chez atlas) --Jocasto Ny 28 mai 2009 à 10:59 (UTC) :Xian Amersu est un(e) Jedi ? Je n'ai pas encore fait le modèle pour les personnages, ce soir si j'ai le temps. Pour voir les modèles d'infobox existants : Catégorie:Modèles Infobox. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les sources, je suis loin d'être un connaisseur des bouquins SW, ce que j'ai est en VO. Alxcomlink 28 mai 2009 à 11:58 (UTC) Oui, c'est une Jedi, mais c'est un personnage mineur, sa fiche sera vite faite. Et pour les bouquins, je dois avoir une des plus grande bibliothèque star wars de France, peut-être même la plus grande, donc j'ai pas mal de sources francophones--Jocasto Ny 28 mai 2009 à 12:11 (UTC) :Bon, voilà, la fiche d'Aayla me semble complète... pour le moment.--Jocasto Ny 28 mai 2009 à 13:14 (UTC) OK, dans ce cas n'hésite pas à traduire les citations que j'ai laissées en anglais dans Yoda, Empire galactique et Obi-Wan Kenobi, je n'ai pas ces bouquins donc je ne me suis pas aventuré à traduire les passages. Bravo pour cette fiche en tout cas Alxcomlink 28 mai 2009 à 13:26 (UTC) En fait il suffit de mettre le s en dehors des crochets pour faire ce que tu veux (tout ce qui est collé au crochet droit est inclu dans le lien mais pas dans la page indiquée Alxcomlink 29 mai 2009 à 09:49 (UTC) Capitaine Rex, - que tu veuilles corriger ma fiche, je l'admets, et c'est la règle de wiki - que tu corriges les fautes de majuscule, de liens, d'accent, je trouve ça très bien, bien que les accents sur les majuscules ne soient pas obligatoires en français. - que tu rajoutes des liens sur fiches qui existent ou finiront par exister, super - que tu rajoutes des liens qui ne servent à rien, je ne trouve pas ça très pertinent, à moins que tu ne t'amuses à faire les fiches de T'Da, de Jayzaa, des terbeasts, de Shu-Wang... mais bon, ça ne me gène pas trop... - que tu rajoutes des virgules après chacun de mes "mais"... bof. Je les ai re-supprimées, c'est pas français et ça casse le rythme de mes phrases. - que tu modifies mes tournures de phrase pourtant correctes... NON. Si tu veux être un auteur et faire des phrases que TOI tu préfères, tu le fais sur des fiches que TU rédiges. J'ai pas passé des heures à faire cette fiche pour qu'un inspecteur des travaux finis réécrive ma prose, surtout moins bien. J'ai annulé ces modifications. - que tu retouches ce que j'écris sur les pages de discussion, même si ça part d'une bonne intention... pas question ! --Jocasto Ny 30 mai 2009 à 18:00 (UTC)* :Je suis désolé. Je ne modifierai plus tes tournures de phrase. Je mets des liens car je pense qu'à l'avenir, ces fiches vont être rédigée. Tu as raison, j'ai commis des erreurs. Capitaine Rex 30 mai 2009 à 23:11 (UTC) ::Effectivement, il faut veiller à ne faire que des modifications pertinentes quand on a affaire à un article de bonne qualité comme cela. Si tu considère qu'il y a des choses à modifier, mieux vaut demander au préalable sur la page de discussion ce que les gens en pensent quand ce n'est pas une modification mineure. ::Mon avis sur le reste : ::*les accents sur les majuscules ne sont pas obligatoires (quoique ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde), mais je préfère les mettre, ça évite des ambiguïtés cf. Wikipédia ::*Pour les liens, il faut être assez parcimonieux, c'est vrai qu'à terme on aura beaucoup de ces articles, mais ce sera dans un certain temps, mieux vaut ne pas accumuler les liens rouges. ::*Pour la modifications des pages de discussion, je te l'ai déjà dit Capitaine Rex, ce n'est pas utile et plutôt agaçant pour la personne que tu corriges. ::*Pour conclure, ne nous énervons pas et tâchons de dialoguer le plus possible. C'est pas toujours facile, mais au final on fera du bon boulot. Alxcomlink 31 mai 2009 à 13:39 (UTC) Majuscule et nom d'espèce En français "scientifique", les noms d'espèce prennent une majuscule lorsqu'ils sont utilisés comme nom, et une minuscule quand ils sont utilisés comme adjectif. Exemple : un Humain, l'espèce humaine. Mais en français courant, on peut mettre des minuscules à chaque fois. Dans les romans star wars francophones, par contre, c'est le français scientifique qui est appliqué pour les espèces pensantes, mais pas pour les espèces animales... Exemple : un Gungan, un vaisseau gungan, un shaak Je te laisse statuer. --Jocasto Ny 29 mai 2009 à 10:56 (UTC) :Apparemment, c'est assez discuté : Nom vernaculaire sur wikipédia ... Personnellement, je ne suis pas un extrémiste de la typographie, mais ce serait mieux d'être cohérent(ce que la plupart des traductions de Star Wars ne sont pas) La question est : utilise-t-on la traduction officielle (qui est susceptible de changer) ou pas... J'avoue que ça me laisse perplexe. Alxcomlink 29 mai 2009 à 12:18 (UTC) En tout cas, dans l'Univers Star Wars, c'est la norme universelle, j'ai vérifié sur plusieurs romans pris au hasard, ainsi que sur des guides (Atlas, Nathan)... Tous utilisent la norme : espèce pensante comme nom : majuscule espèce pensante comme adjectif : minuscule espèce non pensante : minuscule. En fait on utilise les noms d'espèce pensante comme des nationalités ni plus ni moins... --Jocasto Ny 29 mai 2009 à 12:26 (UTC) :Je ne suis pas contre dans ce cas, après tout, mieux vaut être lisible que normatif. Alxcomlink 29 mai 2009 à 12:41 (UTC) Majuscule et grade Je ne sais pas pour les règles de grammaire française générale, mais en tout cas dans tous les écrits francophones star wars, les grades militaires ou honorifiques (Général, Sergent, Maître) sont utilisés avec une majuscule lorsqu'ils sont utilisés comme des patronymes ("A vos ordres, Général Kenobi", "Oui, Maître Skywalker"), et une minuscule s'ils sont utilisés après un article ("l'amiral Ackbar"). :Comme précédemment, peut être serait il mieux d'être conforme à la traduction, ou peut être pas... Alxcomlink 30 mai 2009 à 18:17 (UTC)